Known sprinkler heads suffer from a number of problems. For example, if a sprinkler head is tampered with and results in the closure valve moving to an open position, substantial water damage can occur before anyone is aware that the sprinkler head has been tampered with. Another problem with known sprinkler heads is the lack of versatility. In large buildings containing a large number of sprinkler heads, the exact location of a sprinkler head which has been activated due to exposure to a predetermined temperature, is not readily ascertainable at a central location. If a sprinkler head is activated, due to a fire or the like, substantial damage can occur due to air circulating systems in the building.
The present invention is directed to recognition of and solution of the above mentioned problems.